Inner Demons
by Xxkurai-konekoxX
Summary: Sakura is a young intern doctor in modern day Konaha who is plagued by her family's scandalous past. She finds comfort most days by numbing her pain through any means necessary. But one day, when she runs into another lost soul named Itachi, her addictions begin to weaken. Could he be the one to save her from her self destructive lifestyle? Or will he drag her down with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :) This is the first fanfic I have ever written/posted and I'm just learning how to navigate the site so I apologize in advance for any mistakes!**

**Reviews are encouraged. I accept positive and negative feedback within reason.**

**Yes, it does start out a little slow, but if I want to make a lengthy story I can't put the climax within the first few chapters, so bear with me here!**

**I try to write a chapter or 2 every couple of days so I will try to update regularly.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the manga/anime.**

Chapter 1

She tossed and turned in her queen sized bed, groaning with annoyance. 'It's already 8 am? Uhg I feel as if I just laid down to sleep' thought the disgruntled young woman.

She rose, perhaps too quickly, as her head began to pound with the familiar dull headache feeling she woke with most mornings. 'At least my hangovers don't result in excessive nausea and vomiting' she thought, 'headaches are manageable.'

Dragging her sore body from under her light pink, silk sheets, she shuffled her way to the bathroom, covering her eyes from the blinding light of sunshine. Ripping open the medicine cabinet she popped three Tylenol, shed her pajamas, and hopped in the shower, attempting to scrub off any leftover scent of the dirty bar she was at last night.

Feeling satisfied with her quick shower she wrapped a towel around her thin frame and walked the short distance to her small kitchen to brew some coffee. Scanning her apartment she noticed her best friend, Ino, passed out on her black leather couch. 'Whatever,' thought Sakura, 'she'll find a ride a home I'm sure.'

Sakura then ran a brush through her mid-length, pink hair, applied a little make up to cover the bags under her eyes, and threw on her scrubs from yesterday's long day of work.

After throwing the bottle of Tylenol in her bag and grabbing a steaming mug of coffee, Sakura headed out her front door, not bothering to lock it behind her, seeing as she has a house sitter. She was already close to running late as is. 'But this is just a typical morning' thought the exhausted girl.

Parking her car in the employee parking lot of St. Goddaime's Hospital she chugged the last her coffee and forced a smile on her face as she walked through the sliding doors of the sterile building.

Inside was a madhouse, like always. People bustling every which way, blinding lights, and phones constantly ringing.

"You know, if you want to continue being a nurse Sakura, you probably shouldn't have a hangover every morning you come in…" said a quiet voice from behind her.

"Hinata!" said Sakura with a genuine smile on her face, "I've cut back, I promise" she winked. "How's your morning so far?"

"160 stitches, 10 x-rays, 3 casts, and one scrub in on a routine biopsy" said the petite, blue haired girl as they both began to walk down the hallway.

"It can't get any more routine than that!" joked Sakura as the two began to chuckle.

"Sakura!" bellowed a deep, feminine voice, "You're just about late…again. That's the 4th time this week."

Turning around slowly to face her superior, Sakura shrunk a little, as if to act as innocent as possible. "Ahh Tsnunade, funny story really. You see I was…"

"Save it." Said Tsnunade holding up her hand, "You're one of my best interns and I need your help in 20 minutes on a triple bypass surgery. Hurry up and study her chart." As she shoved a grey binder into Sakura's hands.

Turning back to Hinata Sakura began to speak "Alright well that's my cue, I better start my day. Hey if you aren't doing anything when you get off work Ino and I are going to…"

"Wild Buck's" said Hinata interrupting her friend "you two go there almost every night, I know where to find you"

"Ahh..ha ha" shrugged an embarrassed Sakura "yeah maybe we should find a new place…I'll see you later!" Sakura waved goodbye to her friend and darted off towards to operating room.

During the triple bypass Sakura was unintentionally dozing off, for her lack of sleep the past couple of weeks had been declining tremendously.

"Clamp…" ordered Tsnuade with an open gloved hand awaiting the instrument. "CLAMP! Earth to Sakura!" she barked

"OH I'm so sorry Dr. Tsnuade I was daydreaming and I…I'm sorry." Sakura pleaded as she hustled to place the clamp into her expecting superior's hand.

"If you're too tired for surgery today, Dr. Haruno, why don't you tell Hinata to scrub in instead, and that's not just a suggestion." Said Tsnuade while glaring at her irresponsible intern.

Defeated, Sakura tore off her surgical mask and latex gloves, storming out of the operating room. 'Dammit. I need to stop making these mistakes or I'll never make it through to be a resident doctor. I need to promise myself I'll go to sleep at a reasonable time tonight.'

After a long 12 hour shift of stitching up stupid teenagers and putting casts on careless little children, Sakura trudged out to her car and took off in her favorite direction, home. Just as she stepped inside and collapsed on a reclining chair, her cellphone began ringing. She didn't even bother to check the caller ID.

"SAKURA! Where are you? Get your ass down to Wild Buck's right now! It's Ladie's night, free beer and half priced margaritas!

"Ino" groaned Sakura "I need to sleep tonight, I can't keep going to work this tired and run down…"

Just as she was making excuses not to go, she glanced around her empty apartment. 'Well it's not like I have anyone to come home to anyways…never have and I never will…'

"Alright alright you convinced me. I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Ha I knew it wouldn't take much to get you down here" said the blonde haired girl across the phone. Sakura could hear the triumph in her voice. She rolled her eyes as she hung up and ventured to her closet to find something alluring to wear out.

After 10 minutes, Sakura was adorned in a tight, short black pencil skirt, exposing most of her thighs, and a sheer black top, showing her pink bandeau beneath it. She strapped on a pair of heels, grabbed her ID, and locked the door behind her.

While waiting for a cab outside of her apartment complex, Sakura happened to glance across the street at a family playing on a swing set. The father, pushing his young daughter on the swing as she yelled "higher daddy!" and the mother, taking in the serene scene in front of her with a smile on her face.

'What I'd give to be that young again…have my parents here still…' she began to think just as the cab pulled to the curb, redirecting her attention. Hopping in and giving the driver directions, Sakura felt a feeling of relief knowing that soon enough the cool liquor will slide down her throat, numbing all of her memories and nostalgia.

'Here we go again, I hope something worth my while will actually happen for once, I'm beginning to think this is just a waste of time' she thought just as she entered the bar.

Loud music, sweating boddies, and shot glasses galore greeted her at the enterance.

"SAKUURRRA" slurred her sidekick Ino "these fine gentlemen here have offered to buy us a drink, what do you say?" as she winked seductively at one of the two men. They appeared older, maybe 26 or 27 Sakura was guessing. She knew her friend would more than likely go home with one of the men tonight, and although they were undeniably attractive, Sakura wasn't interested.

'Uhg, I'm tired of the same old desperate guys trying to get girls drunk to take advantage of them.'

"No thanks I'm fine actually…" replied Sakura as she made her way to the otherside of the bar. "I'll have a whiskey, straight please."

"Straight whiskey huh?" mumbled a voice to the left of her

Shocked that she didn't even notice the man, Sakura jumped a little, turning to face the voice.

"Sorry if I scared you there, didn't mean to." Said the mystery man.

Sakura looked at the man and instantly became speechless. He was gorgeous, handsome, toned, down right 'HOT' thought Sakura. 'How did I miss someone this attractive sitting right next to me? I'm such a fool!'

"Uhh..hahah..its um..it's okay" Sakura managed to get out of her mouth right as blush began to creep into her cheeks. Turning away quickly she began to answer his question. "Yeah it's been a long day at work I guess."

"People don't drink straight whiskey after a couple lousy hours at work, they usually just get a cold beer. What demons are you really hiding?" asked the man next to her.

Sakura's mouth remained open in awe. 'How did he know I've got a lot more to deal with than just work…?' she thought to herself

"Calm down, Cherryblossom. I'm just joking. My name is Itachi." He said as he extended his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you Itachi, I'm Sakura." She said while taking his hand. 'Cherryblossom? What? I just met this guy. Please don't tell me he's another bar creep.' She thought 'but I've never seen this man here before.'

"Allow me to buy your drink for you miss Sakura, seeing as how you're day was so bad." Said Itachi "my treat."

"Thank you!" Sakura said with a smile. "So, Itachi, I've never seen you here before and I…I come quite often.." Sakura began saying before she stopped herself. 'Get a hold of yourself Sakura! You don't want this guy to think you're an alcoholic and scare him off.' She thought to herself.

"I just moved back to Konah two days ago, figured I see if I'd run into any old classmates by chance." Replied Itachi.

They both began to reach for the glass of whiskey when their hands accidentally bumped into one another. Sakura immediately began to blush and pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry" she mumbled in embarrassment. Itachi just kept looking at her with a slight smile on his face, almost as if he was amused by her shy behavior.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Itachi, trying to settle the air between them.

"Sure!" exclaimed Sakura. It had been quite a while since any decent looking man had asked her for a dance.

Out on the dance floor Sakura began to really take in the features of her dance partner. His hair was longer, jet black, his eyes just as dark. He had sleek jawbone, the kind you see on male models. His lips were in perfect proportion to his face. Sakura could feel beneath his shirt that his arms were sculpted and his body chiseled. 'Oh my god, this may be the hottest man I've ever danced with" thought Sakura as she let the music control her body.

They danced for hours together, sometimes slow dancing, sometimes grinding on one another. Itachi announced that he needed to use the restroom and that he'd be right back, so Sakura used it as an opportunity. She snatched Ino from her two suitors and went to the ladies room. Pulling out a small bag with a white powder in it, she began to break up two lines.

"This early in the night Sakura?" asked Ino

"Yes, I'm have the greatest time with a man I just met! I want to make this night feel perfect." She dipped her head down, covered one nostril with her index finger, and snorted one of the lines. Ino followed suit quickly after. "Whatever you say Sakura" Ino said as she winked and wandered out of the restroom.

Sakura took a good look at herself in the mirror, her pupils already beginning to dilate. She closed her eyes in bliss and let the feeling of ecstasy take over her body. Walking back to the dance floor she spotted Itachi waiting for her. His eyes watched over her tantalizing body with hunger as her hips swayed closer and closer towards him. 'This girl…she's unlike anyone I've ever met before.' He thought to himself.

As they closed the distance between them their smiles grew bigger. They picked up right where they had left off, no distance between the two. Sakura was in pure heaven. The music was flowing through her veins, the drinks felt cool sliding down her throat, and the man in front of her felt so right. Before she could help herself she propped herself up on her tip-toes and kissed him.

Shocked, even by her own actions, Sakura slowly began to remove her lips from his when she felt a strong hand snake its way through the back of her hair. Itachi captured her lips this time, not wanting to let her go. Sakura felt his soft lips caress hers and she swung her arms around his neck to deepen their intimate moment. Sakura knew it was wrong to kiss a man she just met, hell she didn't even know his last name! But something felt so right to her the instant their lips touched.

Just as soon as the passion began, it had ended. Itachi pulled away with a smile on his face. "Moving a little fast are we Sakura?" he asked with laughter in his voice.

Just as she was about to reply a huge bang echoed throughout the bar. Searching around, Sakura identified the source of the ruckus, Ino. She had been dancing on top of the bar and slipped off, bringing a few people around down with her.

"Oh my god that's my friend! I have to get her home she's obviously had too much to drink!" exclaimed Sakura. "I'm so sorry, here take my number. Maybe call me sometime." She said as she jotted down her cell number on a crumpled napkin and left it in Itachi's hand.

Sakura rushed over to the crash sight, helping her best friend up by the arm.

"Where are those guys you were with earlier?! They should be helping you Ino!"

"Idonnnknnoww" slurred Sakura's best friend.

"Whatever let's just get you home" she said as she led her blonde friend out the front door, glancing back to Itachi who sent her off with seductive wink.

'I really hope he calls me, I haven't felt a connection like that with guy since…' her thoughts were cut off by Ino heaving her dinner onto the sidewalk. Sakura's phone read 1:34 AM. 'So much for getting to sleep at a decent time tonight. But maybe it was worth it this time…' Thought Sakura as she shoved Ino in her front door and onto her couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura awoke the next morning with the same routine as always. Headache, Tylenol, shower, coffee, then work. Driving to the hospital she just couldn't get the thought of Itachi out of her mind. His sly smile, his sexy eyes, his perfect lips. Just as she was pulling into the hospital her cell began to ring an unfamiliar tone. 'An unknown number? Oh my gosh I hope it's Itachi! Wait. Stop Sakura, don't get your hopes up, it'll hurt less when he rejects you.' She thought to herself. Taking one deep breath she clicked 'answer'

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Cherryblossom" came a calm voice from the other end. She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Itachi," Sakura said, her heart rate increasing "I'm glad you called."

"I'd like to make plans with you, Sakura. I can't seem to get you off my mind. How does dinner at 8 o'clock sound? My treat."

Trying to hold back a big smile Sakura replied, "dinner sounds great, I'll see you there."

"I'll pick you up at 7:45, have a nice day at work." He said as he hung up.

'Have a nice day at work? Dinner? Geez what is this, a date or something?' she thought to herself as she walked through the hospital doors. Only this time, her smile was a little more genuine.

"Quite a spring in your step this morning Sakura." Said Hinata quietly. "I take it you got more sleep last night?"

"Ahhh..no" replied Sakura "but I did meet the most amazing guy!"

Hinata listened as Sakura gushed about her bar guy last night who actually did call the next day. "Wait you said dark hair, dark eyes, and his name is Itachi?" asked Hinata

"Mhmm" replied Sakura "why? Is there something wrong?"

"Sakura, that's Itachi Uchiha…as in the eldest Uchiha brother, criminal, drug dealer, addicted to them himself. That sounds like bad news." Said Hinata with concern. "You already have enough problems with drinking and…drugs sometimes…I'm not sure adding him to the equation will help you."

"Who the hell said I needed any help?!" barked Sakura, becoming a bit angry. "I'll do whatever I want." She scoffed as she stormed off to get her day of work over with.

Just as she was about to step through the threshold to freedom, Tsnunade stopped her.

"Sakura, Hinata told me about the guy you're seeing tonight and I don't think it's a good idea."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm an adult and I can handle myself." Ascerned Sakura.

"I know Sakura. But I have to look out for you now. You know your parents are gone because of their problems abusing substances…I would hate to see you travel down the same path as they did." Said Tsnuade, trying to be as consoling as possible.

Sakura held Tsnuade's eyes for a few moments before turning around and walking out to her car.

"Just call me if you ever need anything Sakura! I'm here for you!" Yelled Tsnuade, hoping Sakura would hear her offer. 'Poor child' she thought 'so this is how she chooses to deal with her parents' deaths, numbing the pain.'

Sakura rushed home so she could get ready for her dinner. She decided on a tight black long sleeve dress that showed off her thighs and cleavage. She curled her hair into light waves and applied some red lipstick. 'There, I look hot enough for this "date" thing we're doing' thought the pink haired girl to herself.

The clock read 7:30 PM, just 15 minutes before Itachi would arrive and Sakura's nerves were starting to kick in. 'Keep it together Sakura' she thought, 'I need something to relax myself…' So Sakura dug around in her night stand and pulled out her dub she had bought a few days prior. 'Just one bowl of weed and it'll knock my nerves right out' she thought as she packed the bowl and lit her lighter. Just minutes after her first few hits she could feel the pressure being lifted off her shoulders. Her eyes became heavier and all of her previous worries vanished.

'Ahh, this is much better. So what if people want to judge me for smoking a little weed, they're just ignorant.'

Suddenly there was knock on her door. She sprayed some perfume to make sure she smelled decent and approached the door. After a deep breath she reached for knob and turned it, revealing an extremely handsome looking Itachi behind it. Sakura was in awe yet again. He looked dressed up, like a suit jacket and tie, but at the same time he still looked a little rough around the edges. His hair was tousled, his stubble was showing a little and Sakura was going nuts inside her head.

'Oh my god. He got even more attractive since last night. How is that even possible?'

"Oh uh hi Itachi! Please come in!" she exclaimed after she had realized that she was blankly staring at him for god knows how long.

"Thank you Sakura," he said as he stepped through the door frame "you have a lovely little apartment."

"Thanks!" she piped out "it's small but it's all I need for one person. Shall we get going? I'm starving!"

"After you Cherryblossom" Itachi said as he help open the door for his date.

'Such a gentleman' Sakura thought to herself 'I could get used to this.'

As they arrived at their destination, a romantic little sushi shop downtown, Itachi continued his gentlemanly practices. He help open every door, paid the driver himself, and even pulled her seat out at the table. After ordering some wine and their entre, Sakura couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to ask Itachi about all of those rumors Hinata was telling her at work. How on earth do you ask your date if he's a criminal drug dealer? But she decided to try to play it cool.

"So Itachi, this might sound silly but uh, I never got your last name…" trailed off Sakura

"Ah! How could I forget to tell you, my last name is Uchiha." He replied

'So Hinata was thinking of the same guy. I wonder if those rumors are true.' She thought to herself

"You've heard rumors about me, correct?" He asked shocking Sakura 'How did he know?! Can he read minds or something?!'

"Uh.." she didn't know what to say

"Because I'm aware of my reputation around this city and it's not the best…" he told to her

"Yes, I did hear a few things but rumors are just rumors." She replied politely

Just then their sushi arrived before Sakura could entangle herself in anymore awkward situations. 'Thank God' she thought 'right on time'

After devouring their delicious meals and opting out of a dessert, Itachi escorted Sakura out of the restaurant. The sun hung low in the sky, almost completely set. Twilight was upon them as they took a walk together down the block to wait for a cab. They were caught up in the silence and the beauty of the sunset when suddenly a voice came yelling behind the couple.

"YOU" a rough looking guy said as he pointed to Itachi. "You need to give me more. NOW. I need it. I swear if you don't give me what you have on you I'll kill you."

"Who is that?!" exclaimed Sakura with worry written across her face. 'This man is definitely addicted to something. It looks like he hasn't showered in days, bites his finger nails down to the stub, and his teeth are falling out..it reminds me of…' her thoughts were cut off when the rugged man pulled out a dull knife and charged forward at Itachi.

"Look out Sakura!" he yelled as he gently pushed her out of harm's way.

Sakura lost her footing and stumbled back onto her butt. But she didn't get up, she watched in amazement as the man tried to kill Itachi. He couldn't even get close. Itachi blocked every single blow with ease, eventually knocking the man out with one solid punch to the face.

'Where did he learn to fight like that?' Sakura asked herself

"Sakura!" Itachi said as he scrambled to her side. "Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you by pushing you, I didn't want that crazed man to stab you."

"Yes…" she replied "yes thank you…I'm fine….but what did he want from you?"

"….I'm in a business I'm not too proud of Sakura…and it's better if…" he started to say until Sakura interrupted.

"Cut the crap Itachi. That guy was addicted to something, and you're his dealer. I'm not blind!" She exclaimed.

"You're right. I just didn't want you finding out." Itachi said to her with remorse in his voice.

Sakura looked at him and thought for a minute. 'Now I know for sure the rumors are true, Hinata and Tsnuade would kill me if I kept seeing him…but…' She glanced at him again. "I don't care." She said.

"What?" he asked in astonishment

"I don't care what you do for work. I'm not an innocent little girl. I've been around this stuff plenty of times before, I can handle it." She said with confidence.

'What does she mean she's been around it before?' Itachi thought to himself but instead of asking he just smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Let's get you home now, shall we?" He asked

As Sakura unlocked her door and stepped in, she turned to see Itachi just standing there.

"Umm…would you like to come in Itachi?" asked Sakura shyly.

"I'd love to Cherryblossom." He said with that sexy smirk he makes when he says Sakura's nickname.

"Would you like the grand tour?" Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Letting out a small chuckle, Itachi said "yes."

Gesturing to her right Sakura began "here we have the main dining hall and magnificent chef's kitchen" she giggled as she over exaggerated her descriptions. Itachi reached around and embrassed her from behind, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, making her laugh even more.

"Show me more" he whispered into her ear.

Sakura shuddered at the masculinity of his voice, sending goosebumps up and down her spine.

"Ahh.." she began as her cheeks began to tint red "to the left is the…" she was interrupted by another kiss. This one slower, more sensual, placed on the side of her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure. "The..livingroom" she finished as her eyes slowly opened.

"Mmhmm" Itachi said as he pretended to examine the place, all the while still holding on to his Cherryblossom. "May I see the master bedroom?" he whispered in her other ear.

Sakura wasn't sure but she felt as if she was bright red in the face. 'This man is driving me crazy I just want to grab him and…' she stopped herself there before anything more came to mind. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

"Here we have the mast….mmmm" She was cut off by Itachi's lips covering hers. He put his hand against the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. His other hand was tangled in her pink locks. Their lips were moving together in sweet harmony. Sakura's heart was racing. He pushed her against the dresser and continued his exploration of her sweet skin down to the nape of her neck and back up to her soft lips.

Sakura then pushed him against the wall and began her own exploration, leaving trails of kisses along his jawbone and down his neck and back up again, kissing him just on the side of his mouth, just enough to tease him. 'Uh oh' thought Sakura as she felt him smirk beneath her lips. He picked her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around him. Their kissing became intense, heated, and desperate. Itachi carried her with ease over to her bed and laid her down gently on her back. He crawled atop of her and pinned her hands above her head effortlessly with one hand. Sakura's pulse was so fast, she was so excited, she wanted this man. But he only teased her with quick kisses and soft touches.

"Itachi.." panted Sakura between kisses.

"Yes, my Cherryblossom?" he answered and continued kissing her collar bones.

"I…I want you" she admitted. "Please, I need you."

Itachi stopped kissing her neck and brought his eyes to hers. He stroked her cheek with his palm as he planted one last passionate kiss on her lips, and then to Sakura's surprise, he got off the bed.

"Wha…did I do something wrong?" she asked him

"No Sakura" Itachi replied with a smile. He sat next to her on the bed and grabbed her hands. "You are precious to me Cherryblossom, this is only our first date. You must like to move quickly." He said while chuckling a little. "When the time is right, I'll have you."

Sakura was left in awe. She meant something to him? Precious? Right time? 'Oh my god' she thought 'this man is driving me crazy.'

She exchanged a goodnight with Itachi and locked the door behind him after his departure. 'What in the world have I gotten myself into?' she asked herself


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

8:30 on the dot and Sakura was at work, bright, clean scrubs, a genuine smile, and an extra bounce in her step.

"Well by the looks of it your date must have went well last night." Snarked Tsnuade

"Oh come on lighten up, he's a great guy and we had a lot of fun." Sakura retorted

"A great guy who deals crack and is going to get you shot or something…" said Hinata's soft voice

"Listen." Sakura stated "Itachi is great, and he gave me no reason to believe he's involved in anything like that." She finished, brushing off the fact that she was lying to her closest friends. 'It's for their own good, I don't want them to worry about me." Sakura thought to herself.

Tsnuade eyed her pupil suspiciously, "if you say so Sakura…" she said trailing off.

"Okay good" piped Sakura as her cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red "now that that's settled can we stop talking about my personal life, please?"

Hinata let out a small chuckle, "sure Sakura" as she gave her a big smile "I'm just glad you seem so happy."

Their quick conversation came to halt as everyone scattered off in different directions, answering pagers and taking care of patients.

As soon as the work day started, it came to a quick end.

"Time sure does fly by when we're this busy!" quirked Hinata to Sakura as they pulled on their jackets to leave. "What are you going to do with the rest of your night?" asked the petite blue haired girl.

"Uhm well Ino mentioned something about a new club opening downtown and I have tomorrow off so…" began explaining Sakura.

"Oh, I thought maybe you'd be spending the night with your new boy.." said Hinata shyly, not wanting to offend Sakura "um..you know cut back on the drinking and stuff."

Sakura's eye twitched in slight annoyance. "Geez. Does everyone in this entire damn town think I have a problem?"

Hinata hung her head low, feeling guilty for offending her friend. "N-no.." she stuttered, "it's just y-your parents and.."

"SO WHAT?" Yelled Sakura, "So they were fuck ups. Big deal. They did it to themselves! Just because I like to have fun every once in a while…"

"But it's not once in a while Sakura!" interrupted Hinata, surprised by her own confidence and tone of voice. "You go out every night and we're worried about you. You're taking the same exact path your parents did and you're too blind to see it!"

"I don't need this." Huffed Sakura as she stormed out of the doors.

'Like hell I'm like those two…losers of parents..they don't even deserve to be called my mother and father' thought the pink haired spitfire. 'Just because I drink a lot…and sometimes…smoke weed…and the coke isn't a big deal. UHG well it's not like I'm addicted to heroin or some bullshit. Whatever, I'm outta here.'

Sakura juggled between two options, try to prove everyone wrong, that she wasn't screwing up her life, or numbing her pain. In the end she decided against the wise decision and gave into her demons once again.

Walking up to her front door Sakura could already hear the loud music blaring through her speakers. 'Ino must have started without me…' thought Sakura as she smirked to herself.

Opening the door she was greeted by an all too familiar sight, her long, blonde haired best friend grasping a bottle of vodka in one hand, dancing on top of her coffee table in the living room.

"SAKURAAA" Ino screeched at the top of her lungs "About time you got here! Hope you don't mind if I started without you." She said as hopped down off the table. "Now you have to play catch up!" she winked at Sakura as she shoved the bottle into her hands.

"You have no idea how bad I needed this!" laughed Sakura as she took a pull of the bottle, "what a brutal day of work…" she grumbled. 'In reality it was just what Hinata said at the end of our shift but I don't want to bring that up to Ino' Sakura thought to herself.

"A bad day huh?" asked Ino with a sly look on her face. "I've got just the thing for you…"

Sakura watched as her friend slinked off to the kitchen and began to rummage through her purse. "I scored a little something today. I was going to save it for a special for occasion but seeing as how you need a pick-me-up…" she trailed off "Ahh-ha! Found it!" she cheered. Ino pulled a small plastic bag from her purse containing a white, powdery substance and danced her way over to her pink haired best friend.

"Ino!" Sakura screeched, "You scored coke? I cannot believe you!" as a devilish smile began to creep upon her face. 'For what it's really worth, maybe Hinata was right about me...' she began to think to herself as Ino began to break up two lines of the coffee table, 'NO…no, she wasn't right. I'm just having fun, that's all.'

The two girls sat on their knees on opposite sides of the table. "Bon apetite!" said Ino as she dipped her head down and began to snort her designated line.

"Ha, yeah.." said Sakura as she began to follow suit. However, a lingering feeling of guilt remained in her mind that Sakura soon shoved off as soon as the white powder found its way up and through her nasal cavity. She knew that in no time at all she would flying high above all of her worldly worries.

Not even an hour later and the duo were considerately inebriated. Both girls were stumbling around Sakura's bedroom trying on skimpy outfits to wear to the club. As soon as their outfits were carefully chosen, their make-up applied, and their hair close to perfected, the two finished off their bottle and hopped in a cab to head downtown.

Arriving at the opening of the new club, cleverly named BED, both Sakura and Ino's eyes were wide with anticipation. The place was packed and the music was blaring, just the recipe Sakura needed to have a good night out, or so she thought.

Upon entering the vicinity Ino ordered them two vodka redbulls, Sakura's favorite drink. But as usual, not even halfway through their drinks and Ino was off flirting with another unnamed man at the other end of the bar.

'How typical.' Thought Sakura. 'There's plenty of perspective men to take home here…but I had such a good time with Itachi the other night, and even though we aren't dating something still feels wrong…' her thoughts were cut short when a man tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a sulty voice in Sakura's ear.

'I know that voice.' Thought Sakura as a smile began to creep its w ay upon her face. She swung her barstool around to face none other than the man consuming her most recent thoughts.

"Itachi. Speak of the devil." She said with a wink. "Pleeeease have a seeeat." She slurred.

"Oh Kami, you've been drinking haven't you?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Ahhh just a drink or two…" she replied.

"Or 10" interrupted Itachi.

"Hmph." Sakura sounded as she crossed her arms and began to pout.

"Come on now Sakurrrrra" Itachi purred out as his hand slipped dangerously close to the hem of her very short skirt. "I like it better when you smile for me."

"If I didn't know any better, Itachi, you seem quite drunk yourself!" laughed Sakura

"You know me well my little Cherryblossom." He said, making Sakura blush. "Come." He gestured, I have something for you…"

Everything in Sakura's conscious was telling her "no". To avoid this man, not to leave the club, watch after her best friend who was incapable of watching after herself at this point. But her hazy mind and clouded judgment remained in control as she took Itachi's hand as he led her off, out into the night.

The couple found their way back to Sakura's apartment. Itachi was holding her from behind, leaving kisses on her neck as she fumbled to find her keys.

"Just wait one minute there" laughed Sakura, "Itachi! Wait until we're inside!"

As soon as the two closed the door behind them Itachi began to ravish Sakura's soft lips and the sensitive spots on her neck. Caught up in the ecstasy of the moment Sakura let out a soft moan, only exciting Itachi even more. He picked her up effortlessly as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Not for one second did they cease their heated kissing.

Itachi hurried to carry his precious Cherryblossom to her bedroom where he gently laid her down on the bed. He crawled on top of her and began leaving trails of kisses along her collar bones, leaving Sakura breathless.

"Itachi.." she breathed heavily, "please…I want you."

"I know Cherryblossom," said Itachi between kisses, "but I don't want our first time together to be like this, fucked up. I want you to remember every sweet second of it. I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you."

"Nooo, no it's not like that, dooon't even worry.." Sakura began slurring as she kissed his mouth desperately.

Itachi smirked beneath her lips as he pulled himself back. Sakura began to pout again, upset that she didn't get what she wanted so badly. Itachi leaned down and gave her one last sweet, passionate kiss, before pulling the blankets over her.

"Sleep my Cherryblossom." He said as he brushed his lips against her forehead before taking his exit. It didn't take Sakura long to pass out, she was exhausted from her night's excursions.

'At least I have the day off tomorrow…I'll have to pick up Ino in the morning…I wonder where she is anyway…' were her last thoughts before sweet serenity began to take over her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Arrghh" Sakura groaned as she awoke to a loud beeping sound. 'I must've forgotten to turn my pager off last night after I left work.' She flipped over in bed, a little too fast for her hung over brain to comprehend, resulting in a pounding sensation in her brain.

'One day off in weeks and I forget to turn off my stupid fucking pager, of course.' She thought. Right as she was about to turn the annoying little device off she happened to glance at the screen.

'A 911 page from Hinata? She knows I'm off today…it must be something important…' she sprung out of bed with difficulty and rummaged through her clothes for a spare pair of scrubs. She threw her hair up messily and grabbed her purse, not bothering to make coffee. On her way out of her apartment she noticed something odd, Ino wasn't sprawled out on her couch like usual after a long night of partying.

'Hmmm' she thought, 'she must've just gone home with that guy she was all over last night, oh well' and she didn't give it another thought as she closed her door behind her, trying her best to hurry to the hospital.

Jogging through the sliding doors of the hospital Sakura immediately scoped out Hinata's petite form and blue hair among the crowded emergency room.

"Hinata! I got your 911, what's going on…" she stopped abruptly as her shy friend turned to her, tears streaming from her eyes.

"It…it's Ino" Hinata managed to choke out. "She..she got in an accident, she's not doing very well Sakura." She finished as she put her head in her hands and began to sob.

"WHAT?" screamed Sakura in panic "how could this happen?! I don't understand, I was with her last night and then I left…but..but she was just fine…" Sakura could begin to feel the tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "Please, let me see her…"

"You've done enough damage." Said a stern voice from behind Sakura.

Sakura turned to face Tsnuade, and regretted it the instant she had. Tsnuade's mouth with turned downward in a frown, her eyes half glaring at Sakura, knowing that she is partially to blame for their beloved friend's accident.

"Tsnuade…I'm sorry…" Sakura began "I didn't mean to leave her..I just.."

"Just stop." Ordered her teacher "your apologies and remorse aren't going to save her life."

When Sakura heard that her friend's life was on the line, she broke down. Tears began uncontrollably streaming from her eyes, down her cheeks. Her breaths became uneven and hysterical. She looked toward Hinata for comfort but her friend turned away from her, almost as if she was taking Tsnuade's side.

"Please let me see her…" begged Sakura one last time.

"Fine. Let's go" ordered Tsnuade as she gestured in the direction of Ino's intensive care room. "Ino is suffering from extensive laserations and broken bones sustained during a head on car collision…she was the driver." Tsnuade began to update her pupils as they trailed behind her "her head sustained a substantial blow to the steering wheel causing a small bleed in her frontal lobe. She broke three ribs, and her left arm is shattered. She's also suffering from acute alcohol poisoning, causing the healing of her brain bleed to be delayed. We need to get her into surgery as soon as possible…" she finished with little remorse in her face as she glanced at Sakura as they rounded the hall and halted in front Ino's room.

"Care to explain why she felt the need to get behind the wheel last night, Sakura?" asked her teacher in an accusing tone of voice.

Sakura tried to blink the tears from her eyes and let her head fall in shame. She glanced at the floor in anger and self-hatred until Hinata slowly grabbed the handle of the door and pushed it open. Inside, Sakura saw her worst nightmare.

Her best friend was laid still on her back, cuts and bruises adorning her porcelain skin. She had an intubating tube down her throat, helping her breathe. An IV attached to her arm, trying to keep her hydrated so that she could sustain an extensive brain surgery. Her eyes remained closed, almost peacefully, but Sakura knew her friend was in a lot of pain.

'Oh Kami, this is all my fault' Sakura began to think 'if I had just stayed at the club she would have had a way to get back to my apartment, how could I be so stupid?' she continued scolding herself silently until Tsnuade spoke up.

"Sakura, go home. There's nothing more you can do here…"

"NO!" yelled the distraught pink haired girl "I'm a doctor dammit, I can help! Let me assist in surgery, I have to save her…"

"I'm sorry," Tsnuade interrupted "you're too personally involved and I can't take the chance of your emotions getting in the way. Go home. I'll have Hinata keep you updated." She walked away before Sakura could even open her mouth. She watched her teacher retreat down the hall, barking orders about prepping an O.R. as soon as possible.

Sakura turned to Hinata, and just as her blue haired friend looked as if she was going to say something, she closed her mouth and turned away with pity in her eyes. Sakura didn't want to go home and sit uselessly at her empty apartment, 'Ino should be on my couch right now…not in the damn hospital…' but she knew that her teacher was right, her emotions could cloud her judgment in the operating room, posing a threat to her helpless friend.

Sakura began numbly walking towards the doors, her thoughts a million miles away, her eyes distant and unconcerned with the world around her. Her thoughts immediately sprang to the quickest release, the left over coke sitting on her coffee table. However, this time when she thought of it, her stomach began to churn and feel uneasy.

'No' she thought, 'I can't. It's the reason Ino's…' her thoughts were cut off as another solution popped into her head. 'It's a longshot but…'

She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. "Hello Sakurrra" came his cool voice from the other end of the phone.

"I-itachi…I…it's Ino…" and she began to sob uncontrollably. She hung up out of embarrassment. 'That was a total mistake Sakura. He's not that emotionally invested…' she thought to herself as she exited the forsaken hospital and headed towards the comfort of her bed.

Arriving in front of her door she was surprised to see Itachi, leaning against the wall, a solemn look graced upon his face. His eyes met hers with sadness as he took his weight off the wall and took careful steps towards her. Sakura remained frozen in place, still half in shock that her friend was…'I can't even think about it' she thought.

Itachi closed the distance between them. He stood in front of her, towering above her, Sakura's eyes remained downcast in shame. To Sakura's surprise, he took her frail, broken down frame in his arms and held her close to his chest. He didn't say one word, just held her, and placed a soft kiss atop her head as his hand stroked her hair lovingly.

The two stood in silent embrace for what felt like hours to Sakura, until Itachi placed his hand on the small of her back and gently guided her towards her front door. Sakura numbly obeyed and shuffled her feet towards her apartment, her eyes remained dead and emotionless. He reached in front of her and slowly turned the door knob, his hand never leaving her back. He guided her to the couch where he helped her sit down, she remained staring off into the distance at something Itachi couldn't see, couldn't understand.

He sat down next to her, still silent, as tears began to fall from her eyes, trailing down her more pale than usual cheeks. He lifted one hand and caressed her face, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Cherryblossom…" he started as Sakura clenched her eyes closed and broke down. Itachi took his broken Cherryblossom in his arms and laid her on his chest, all the while holding her close, trying to console her. "Shhhh" he whispered, "sleep…" he said as he lightly guided her head onto his chest. Sakura closed her eyes, letting the last of her tears roll from her cheeks, staining his shirt but he didn't seem to mind. She drifted off to sleep, listening to Itachi's heartbeat, her head falling and rising with his breaths. For the first time that day, she felt at peace and safe, like maybe everything would be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura awoke with a startle. 'Wh-what happened?' she thought to herself as she attempted to take in her surroundings. Her head was nestled against a soft material, but a hard surface, as fast as she could tell. Not to mention the hard surface was rising and falling in synch with her breaths. She tilted her head slightly upward to reveal a face, a face that she was surprised to see, but none the less comforted by.

She took in Itachi's peaceful, slumbering façade while she realized that she had never seen him so off-guard before. 'He looks so…beautiful, and relaxed' she thought to herself, trying her hardest not to make any sudden movements to wake him.

That is until she realized why he was there in the first place. 'INO!' Sakura screamed in her mind as she abruptly sat up, not meaning to yank Itachi's arms from around her thin form. She sat up and clutched her head with her hands, 'oh Kami, how long has it been?! I have to call Hinata.' Her thoughts were cut short when she heard Itachi groan from the couch as he slowly came out of his slumber.

He sat up groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he turned his full attention towards Sakura. He attempted to place his hand upon her should but she quickly leaped to her feet, leaving Itachi back on the haven of a couch.

"KAMI! How long has it been?! I need to check on her NOW…" Sakura began to rant, until Itachi rose to her height, towering above her and grabbed her sternly by the shoulders.

"Shhh, Cherryblossom," he said as he looked her directly in the eyes, "panic will only make things worse."

She knew he was right. She took a deep breath in, and exhaled all of her frustration. Sakura opened her eyes in determination and met Itachi's dark irises, "let's get to the hospital…" she said to him, surprisingly calmly and in control of her emotions.

She grabbed his hand and led him towards the door, where the duo exited without saying a word. Inside, however, Sakura's mind was racing with thoughts.

'We were sleeping together on the couch?! Kami, was he…cuddling me? Why would he be here in the first place to comfort me…what in the world is going on?' thoughts sped through her mind relentlessly as she tried to sort out the order of events that had taken place the past couple of hours. Her mind was in so much shock, she just couldn't keep her thoughts straight.

Arriving at the hospital, Sakura dashed ahead of Itachi, who was left in her trail of dust, as she bolted through the doors, hardly letting them slide open enough to fit her through. She glanced backward at Itachi, who was jogging lightly to keep up with her, but not wanting to invade her personal space, especially when she was so familiar with her surroundings.

She wound a couple corners and with desperation in her eyes as she neared the recovery wing of the hospital. Itachi follow silently behind her. As soon as her green eyes locked on Hinata, they began to fill with tears.

"Where is she?!" Sakura yelled at her quiet tempered friend. "I need to see her!"

Hinata nodded once in her direction, the judgment not as apparent in eyes anymore. "This way…" she said quietly as she turned in the other direction, knowing Sakura would follow her out of habit. Hinata led her to a door but before she could reach her hand out to grasp the handle, Sakura grabbed her wrist.

"Wait…" she started, "tell me how surgery went first, I want to know what to expect…" she trailed off, her eyes glancing towards the cold, tile floor. Sakura wasn't a fool, she had been through enough surgeries as an intern to know that even the most simple of procedures could lead to the most devastating results.

For the first time that day Hinata met Sakura's eyes with a slight smile in her face, "You'll be pleased to hear that Ino kicked ass in surgery." She winked as she finished her sentence.

A heavy feeling instantly left Sakura's chest, a weight of her shoulders, her friend had survived not only an accident, but the grueling aftermath surgery. A small smile and look of relief graced her face as she turned her head towards the door, letting Hinata know that she was ready now, to see Ino.

Hinata grabbed the handle and gently pushed the door open, careful not to make too much sound. She poked her head through the door first, and then led Sakura and Itachi in behind her. Sakura instantly ran to Ino's bedside and lightly stroked her hair along her forehead, "I'm so glad you're okay…" she whispered. Itachi just stood in the background, knowing it was not his place to be so personally involved in the situation. Instead he carefully examined Sakura, and the compassion and love she was showing her almost ill-fated friend.

'She has a big heart…' he silently thought to himself as a small smile, so small one could barely notice, crept upon his lips.

"Tsnuade was able to stop the bleeding in her brain, re-set her broken bones, pump her stomach, and stich a few deeper wounds…" Hinata said as she began giving Sakura the medical update. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long until you think she'll wake up, tomorrow maybe?" Sakura asked her friend, hoping for good news.

Hinata let out a small smile, "why don't you come back later tonight, her vitals are strong, she's a fighter. The second she opens her eyes I'll call you…" she couldn't finish her sentence as Sakura wrapped her arms around Hinata, squeezing her tightly.

"Thank you…" she wept, however this time her tears were shed in happiness instead of remorse, "thank you so much Hinata." Sakura opened her eyes and look to Itachi behind Hinata's head as she still held her in an embrace, surprisingly he gave her a reassuring smile in return.

Sakura let go of her co-worker and friend as she motioned for Itachi to leave with her. The two exited the door, leaving Hinata inside to chart down Ino's vitals for the hour. As the two walked side by side toward the exit, Sakura was surprised to feel a hand slip into hers. Itachi wound his fingers in between hers as he grasped her petite hand. Sakura expected nothing more than a quick reassuring squeeze, however, he didn't let go. He held onto to her hand until they had made their way back to her apartment.

'He really does care…' she thought to herself 'he cares enough to just be there for me, even if there's nothing he can really do to change things.' She unconsciously smiled to herself, hoping Itachi didn't notice.

"What are you smiling about Cherryblossom?" he asked with a smile in his voice as they entered her front door.

'Dammit he saw me!' she thought as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Uhh, nothing…" she replied with blush tinting her cheeks, "just glad things are going to be okay, that's all." She looked in the opposite direction quickly, hoping to hide her embarrassment.

As they sat down on the couch together, Sakura let out a big yawn, stretching her mouth as wide as she could while rubbing her eyes.

"I figured you'd be tired." Said Itachi "Let's just put in a movie and relax tonight, okay Cherryblossom?"

"That sounds perfect…" Sakura began to say "would you like any popcorn..?" Itachi cut her off before she could finish her question by springing up off of the couch. "Please," he said, "let me do it. You just relax."

'What a gentlemen' Sakura thought "I could certainly get used to this…" A few moments later Itachi returned with a medium sized bowl of popcorn, the smell was making Sakura's mouth water. In all reality, she normally would have grabbed as much popcorn as she could fit in her two small hands and barrel it into her mouth, but seeing as she had a guest, she precariously picked at it, piece by piece much to her dismay.

They two sat quietly on the couch, flipping through the movie channels, neither too concerned with what they would watch, but more so just enjoying one another's company.

Sakura relaxed her body against his as her mind began to wander. 'I should really thank him for all he's done for me today, I'm not sure that I could have survived today without his comfort. But what if he thinks I'm just a weak little cling-on? But he wouldn't have stayed with me if that's what he truly thought…' her brows furrowed in frustration as she continued to argue with herself.

Itachi observed the pink haired sprite with a smirk of amusement barely present on his lips. Sakura looked to him as if she was about to say something, but just as her mouth was beginning to part, a loud ringing resonated from the pocket of Itachi's black pants.

"Excuse me Sakura." He muttered as he reached for his phone.

Sakura didn't seem too concerned with whatever was happening on the other end of the line until Itachi's face became stern, and anger began to appear in his eyes. His voice became more violent, "no. I'll take care of this." He said quietly, but with a frightening tone. "Don't ever fucking let this happen again or I swear to Kami I'll…" he was cut short as Sakura let a small, painfully fake cough, letting him know she was still there, listening, with wide eyes. "I'll be there in 10, DON'T fuck this up any more." He finished as he quickly hung up.

"Sakura I'm sorry but I…" he tried to explain.

"You have to go, yeah, I could tell." She said, not wanting to pry too far into his personal life. "It's fine, I'll be okay here by myself, plus I have this amazing popcorn you made me!" she winked, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

Itachi stood and began to walk towards the door. "Oh, I completely forgot something." He said, suddenly turning around heading back towards the couch.

"Huh?" Sakura said in confusion, "you didn't forget anyth…mmm!" she was cut short when Itachi leaned down and firmly pressed his lips against hers. Sakura was shocked at first, but soon began kissing him back passionately. It was obvious she did not want him to leave. As soon as he had kissed her, he took his lips slowly away from hers, giving her a small smile, and took his exit.

Sakura was left alone to her thoughts. 'What in the world could that conversation have been about?' she began wondering, 'whatever it was it didn't sound too pleasant. I know he's involved in some dangerous stuff but…I don't even want to think about it right now. Cut it out Sakura, you've had enough to deal with today.'

She sat up from the couch, turning off her TV and locking the door. As soon as she hopped into bed, her exhaustion from the day's previous events instantly caught up with her. Not long after her head hit the soft, silk pillow, she drifted off to peaceful sleep, wishing Itachi was there with her.


End file.
